Frieza's revenge
by lauzbaird
Summary: Freiza wants revange on goku and Vegeata... By using the daughter they thought was dead... Yaoi
1. Prologue

Frieza's revenge Prologue  
  
This is dedicated to Nemeses! I really enjoyed your stories keep going!!!  
  
***  
  
Prologue  
  
Bulma had called Vegeta and Goku to her lab in the palace. "What is it onna?" Vegeta grunted. Bulma smiled and said, "I wanted to tell you I have found someone you might be interesting in." Goku scratched his head and said, "Who Bulma?" Bulma turned and said, "This is my invention it let's me see into other dimensions. I used your blood Goku and found young woman around 19, she has the same blood. She looks like Geta but has your bangs and long black hair." both Goku and Vegeta looked at each other shocked. Bulma just continued with, "her name is Sara but it seems her parents call her Serori." Goku gasped and said, "That was a name I gave our daughter, she was stillborn." Vegeta looked at Bulma and asked, "Can we see her Bulma?" she nodded and pointed to the monitor.  
  
***  
  
The Said person was running down the path late for her friend Jade's party. "Ah Sara, you're here." She apologised and sat down next to her. "Sara, I would like you to meet Robert Raditz." Sara raised an eyebrow and thought Robert Raditz? What a weird name. Sara shook his hand and said, "Nice to meet you, Raditz," Jade looked at her and said, "Hey Sara, the Café are showing all the Dragonball/Z/GT Sagas, are you coming?" she nodded and said, "Yeah, I want to see Goku kick Frieza's Butt on Namakisei." Sara turned to the man and said, "are you gonna come or what." He nodded and said, "yeah, why the hell not!" I want to see this for my self.  
  
Back to Bulma and the others  
  
"YOU SENT RADITZ TO THAT DIMENSION!" Vegeta screamed. "Yeah, to keep and eye on her!" they heard a crash and ran out leaving the machine on. HFEL appeared on the screen and then all the evil dudes that the Z fighters ever fought appeared in the same dimension that Raditz and Serori were in. 


	2. chapter 1: I knew it!

Frieza's revenge  
  
Chapter 1: I knew it!  
  
Raditz watched the TV with interested, they were on the Buu saga when the TV turned off. A groan of "oh man and it was getting good" filled the air. "Guys we can watch the rest tomorrow, ok?" the one know as Sara said, "I'm gonna go, see you tomorrow." She got up and left. Raditz followed quietly till a voice said, "you don't have to follow me Raditz, I am quite capably of taking care of myself." He came out from behind the tree and said, "How did you know!" she smiled and said, "your name I figured it out easily." he bowed and said, "Sorry Princess Serori, I was sent here." Her eyes winded and she said, "I knew it, Dragonball is real! And why did you call me Princess!" a voice said, "Raditz, is that you." she saw Raditz's eyes widen with shock and disbelief and she turned and she turned to see Zarbon. "Hey Zar, where is Kari?" he smiled and said, "She's asleep? He paused. "What is he doing here?" He said his voice laced with emotion. "I was sent her by Bulma, to keep an eye on her." he nodded and said, "Oh." What the hell is going on between these two." She signed and said, "I guess that we should get going." They walked off not knowing that they were been watch.  
  
A few months later.  
  
Sara had found out the full story Via Goku and Vegeta she was surprised and please to find out that she got her wish. She watched as her 'Cousin' running around the room and she subconsciously put her hand on her stomach. She had found out she was pregnant about two weeks previously and she didn't want to tell either her Uncle or Zarbon that she was pregnant and have them ask questions. Thankfully for her, she was not that far gone. She walked out of the front room and into her bedroom. She wanted to be left alone. She sighed, "Why did I get pregnant!" she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
A Week later.  
  
"Sara, come here a moment!" Raditz called "in a minute!" she said slightly annoyed. She came out of the bathroom with her bag and said "I am late, what is it." Zarbon signed and said, "I have been checking the scouter and there is a large Ki reading coming from around here, so be careful." She nodded and said, "I will be!" she walked out the door as Raditz walk out and saw his mate and said, "She didn't take any thing you said in." he nodded and said, "Just like Vegeta, stubborn and hot-headed  
  
3 hour later.  
  
Sara was heading back after her lectures when she felt a Ki behind her. She turned to see a ugly looking . He smirked and said, "My name is Ginyu, and I have been ordered to obtain to you by order of Lord Frieza." She smirked and said, "Ginyu, I am not going anywhere with you." he laughed and said, "What you, a weak human onna." She gave a Vegeta smirked and said, "I am not a Nigen you Baka and I am certainly not weak." She saw another man with long hair tied back and she groaned she was going to have her hands full. "Get that Onna, and get her NOW!" Ginyu shouted the soldiers around him attacked her. She was punched in the face and someone sticking in the neck. She heard a yell, from Ginyu to stop then it went black.  
  
Back to Vegeta and Goku  
  
"Your Majesties, we have just received word that Princess Serori has been kidnapped by Frieza's guards." Goku cursed and said in Saiya-go "teg emos sdraug dna og ot s'amluB bal sa noos sa elbissob!" [1] he signed and turned to the one who gave birth to their daughter and said, "Geta, don't worry she is our daughter, she will be fine!" Vegeta just laid there and started into space.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Sara groaned as she came though and she blinked to get her bearings. A voice said, "I am glade you are awake, I was worried. She to the side to see a man smiling. He had lavender hair and blue eyes. "Mirai?" he looked shocked but nodded. she tried to sit up but she couldn't! "What happened and how long have I been out?" he frowned and said, "nearly 4 days!" she frowned and then her hands went to her stomach. Another voice was added to the mix as she did that. "Trunks, I see our guest is awake." Mirai Bulma came in and stopped when she saw that the youngster had her hands on her stomach. One look at Bulma's face said it all and she started to cry. She started to speak Saiya-go, and she said, ym ybab, yeht dellik ym ybab!" [2] Bulma ran over and hugged the younger women before give her a injection to make her sleep. Trunks watched and then said, "She lost the baby, I wonder who the father was." she looked at him and said, "I am not telling her the reason she lost that child." And then left. Mirai signed and pulled a chair over next to the bed and watched her sleep.  
  
In Frieza ship.  
  
"You what!!" Frieza screamed making Ginyu cringed. "you are telling me that some man, some how attacked you and took the prison away." The solders nodded and Frieza threw a Ki blast at one of the soldiers killing him. "You find that girl, and you find her NOW!" he yelled before leaving the room. "you heard him, find her."  
  
a month later.  
  
Mirai watched as Sara lifted herself into the air and smiled. It had been nearly a month since he had found her and she was fully healed now. he had taught her how to fly and she seemed to pick it up easy. Now they were going to spar. They had been sparing for about 2 hours when he powered up to a Supersaiyan and she smiled and just close her eyes. "Hey Trunks catch!" she got in her favourite position and started to say, "ka-me-ha-me- ha!" She let the wave go and it hit trunks head on. She smirked and landed softly on the ground standing like Vegeta would. "Tru-kun are you ok!" she was hot and bothered and not because of the sparring session. Oh shit, I can't be can I? She saw Trunks getting up slowly and she smiled showing her sharp canines. She looked and saw a full moon and smiled.  
  
Trunks POV  
  
How in the HFIL did she know the Kamehameha wave? I though and I saw her smiling and I swore I saw her canines showing. I could smell a sent of her and it was becoming intoxicating. I could feel myself getting hard and I could help it. she walked over and helped me up. I saw a furry appended going side to side seducible and I could help following it. I looked up to see a full moon. Before I knew it I was chasing her though the forest..  
Wow Frieza wants Sara, but does he know that she is Saiyan let alone a Saiyan Princess? Also it seem that Mirai Trunks and Sara have become close, it's a full moon, what will happen? All this and more in chapter 2 of Frieza's revenge 


	3. Chapter 2: Where you belong

Frieza's revenge  
  
Chapter 2: Reunion with the parents.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Mirai had just kissed her and said, "I want you to run. And when I catch you, you are mine. You have five minutes." Sara gaped in shock until she realized that he was totally serious. Then her Saiyan instincts kicked in and she scrambled away.  
  
Sara ran through the forest, masking her ki and trying to keep quiet. Somehow, she knew she must run. Her human mind was depressed as her instincts took over. Her breath came out in harsh pants as she stumbled noisily over a protruding tree root.  
  
Mirai loped silently over the forest floor. Night had fallen but the bright moonlight from the newly regenerated moon above bathed the earth in an ethereal silvery light. Sniffing the air periodically, he smirked as her scent trail hung like a beacon. Silly girl, there's no use trying to mask your ki when your scent screams out your location.  
  
Sara paused by a tree, trying desperately to catch her breath while keeping an ear out for signs of pursuit. Suddenly, Mirai dropped down from the tree behind her, eyes gleaming as he pushed her to the ground. The pair rolled and grappled on the forest floor, growling and snarling like wild animals. Above them, the moonlight washed over them and coupled with their tails, brought out the animalistic side of the two Saiyans. Mirai's hair looked longer and spikier than normal and even Sara's normally fine lavender hair looked wilder. Their eyes gleamed brightly with a primal lust and as their lips drew back in a snarl, sharp canines could be seen.  
  
Mirai pinned Sara on her back, one of the hands trapping her wrists above her head. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against hers and when she parted her lips, dove his tongue in deeply. She moaned and bucked her hips up, rubbing his erecting. The pair squirmed and rubbed hard against each other. Mirai released her hands and the two proceeded to rip their clothes off, hands running feverishly over hot flesh. When Mirai slid a finger into her, he found her dripping wet and ready. Mewing softly and thrashing as he played her skilfully with his long fingers, Sara cried out in protest when he withdrew them, only to replace them with his own hard member. She cried out in pain as he broke her barrier and Mirai paused in shock, concern overriding his lust for a while. He was pleasantly surprised to realize that he was her first and rumbled possessively. Moving slowly in to let her adjust, he waited patiently until her grimace faded and he slowly sped up.  
  
The feeling of pain receded and now waves of pleasure washed over her as she experienced sensations she never felt before. Arching her back and screaming in ecstasy, she unknowingly powered up and her hair flashed gold as she changed. Mirai groaned at the power now crackling around him and his ki too exploded in a golden aura. He leaned down and bit her on the junction between her shoulder and neck, marking her as his. As he lapped her blood, he could feel the bond forming and Sara instinctively reared up and bit him in return. The two licked at the marks and their minds merged as one. The Bonding done, Mirai thrusted hard into her again.  
  
The golden pair moved in a hard, perfect rhythm as they spiralled up together in ecstasy. Sara shrieked as she climaxed, her body shuddering violently and her clenching internal muscles quickly sent Mirai over his edge. He came with a loud yell, burying his seed inside her deeply with one final hard thrust before collapsing on her. Their hair changed back and their breathing slowed down. Pulling out of her, Mirai drew her back to his chest and the two curled up in a deep sleep.  
  
The next morning  
  
Sara woke up, blinking at the ray of early morning sun on her face. She felt a warm body pressed close behind her and a hard, muscled arm encircling her waist. Memories of the night came flooding back and she panicked. Pushing Mirai arm away slowly, she stood up carefully, her crotch throbbing dully. Sobbing, she dressed and then turned and flew into the early sky, leaving Mirai to snooze. She flew to Capsule Corp and wrote a note to Mirai and then went to the labs and saw Bulma. Bulma waved and said, "I have finished making the machine to get you back to your time, you can leave when you want. Sara nodded and said, "OK Bulma, thank you very much." she hopped in and Bulma looked at her and asked, "Do you not want to wait till Trunks comes back." she shook her head and said, "No, I want to go and check on my Uncle, cousin and friend and make sure they are ok?" Bulma nodded and hugged the young women and wished her luck then stood back. the machine then made a noise and then disappeared. Mirai Bulma heard a Beep and turned to see that her tests on Sara where back. she took one look at them and said, "omg this can't be true." Trunks came in and saw his mom with a look of shock on her face. "Mom, what's the matter and where is Sara?" she looked at him and said, "Sara is gone back to her dimension and I just found out that Sara is Saiyan and she has both your father and Goku's DNA!" she passed him a piece of paper and said, "Sara left that for you." he took the paper of him and read it. it said,  
  
Dear Torankusu,  
  
I am sorry about what happened last night. It shouldn't of happened. Thanks for doing what you did  
  
Sara  
  
Trunks stormed out leaving his mom confused. He had a shower thinking about Sara. He went to bed and wept for the first time since Gohan died.  
  
*  
  
Sara had fallen unconscious during the ride and when she came though she was in a medical area. Oh man I hate hospital I hate them.  
  
She opened her black eyes blinking to get use to the light. A familiar voice said, "welcome back to the land of the living." She turned her head and saw Bulma and said, "Bulma where am I?" she smiled and said, "Where you belong. Home."  
  
** Ah so She is back home, but is she safe from Frieza? I don't know! I guess you have to wait till Chapter 3 


	4. Note please read

Sorry guys I have been busy, I will try and update this when I can, Hope you are all well!  
  
laura 


End file.
